Crimini Del Peccato
by LetterBeeNations
Summary: Dark!Italy, Mafia!Romano; Everyone, whether they are a nation or human, have heard of the Mafioso, but what really goes on within the confines of the secret gang? And who is the real power behind it all? Rated M for lemons and murder.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas, the timid north half of Italy, relaxed back into the chair while waiting for the rest of the countries to file into the meeting room. It was time for another world meeting, which Feli knew would result in nothing.

Out the corner of his seemingly closed caramel eyes, Feliciano spotted his older brother Lovino walking in front of the obliviously happy Antonio. Lovino was dressed up for the presentation in a suit the colour of tan, Feliciano in a nice dark blue.

"Fuck off, tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted, growling at the annoying Spaniard. Antonio only blinked before smiling, cooing as if to a child.

"Naw, Lovi~ You are as cute as mi adorada tomates," this caused the easily irritable Southern Italy to turn red in anger, stomping away to sit beside his smiling brother.

"Veh~ Lovino, he's only being nice to you." Feli tried to reason with his brother, knowing it wouldn't work out all that well.

"Bah! He's a fucking tomato bastard."

Feli giggled. "But, Lovino, he's just trying to get your attention," with a strange playful smirk, Feliciano learnt towards his older brother's ear, whispering in a teasing tone. "Chi non vorrebbe tale attenzione da un italiano molto sottomesso?"

Lovino shivered gently, face turning as red as the tomatoes Antonio grows. "Perché sei così cattivo con me, Feli?" The words were whispered back, being the uke he knew Feliciano adored.

Feli giggled, pulling back with that deceitfully happy smile back in place. "Veh~ I'm sorry, big brother."

Just before Lovino replied, Ludwig took his place beside the younger Italian, silencing all conversation the elder boy had. Instead he tore of a piece of paper, writing in clear manuscript before sliding it over to Feliciano.

Feliciano read over the note, smiling softly and feeling his curl twitch ever so slightly. Lovino caught sight of the curl and glowered on the outside while smirking on the inside.

More and more countries started to appear, some bickering with their 'friends' while others were silent.

Kiku soon took his seat on the other side of Ludwig with Vash on the other side of the Asian country. He looked over at his allies. "Kon'nichiwa, Italy-san, Germany-san." He bowed his head slightly.

Feliciano grinned widely; eyes closed enough to obscure their colour but not his vision. "Ciao, Japan! How are you feeling today? I'm feeling rather well, though fratello was acting rather mean towards big brother Spain earlier," Feli pouted. "I just don't see why fratello would do that. I thought he loved big brother Spain-"

Lovino gently slapped his hand over his younger brother's mouth, silencing the seemingly boisterous nation. "Idiota, you do not say things like that!"

Feliciano's hair curl twitched in annoyance._ He knows he's not meant to call me that word_, ran through the timid looking Italian nation's mind even as he cocked his head to the side in faked ignorance.

"Bu-But why not fratello? You love big brother Spain, don't you"

Lovino blushed a fine pink. "N-No!"

Antonio overheard and looked up in surprise. "You don't love me, Lovi?"

Lovino growled, looking over at Spain. "No, bastardo. I don't love you at all!"

Antonio blinked. "B-But Lovi~"

Lovino shook his head, turning around to face Feli, seeing a brief flash of a sadistic smile before the note from earlier was passed back.

Stai facendo piangere fratello, Lovi. Penso che si dovrebbe essere punito per questo.

Lovino gulped, folding the paper to make sure no one could see it.

Soon enough the booming voice of America made itself present.

"All right, dudes! Let's get this world meeting started!" The meeting continued as it normally would; fights between Alfred, Arthur and Francis, Germany having to intervene and take control.

There was one different thing though; The Italy brothers were as quiet as could be, silently slipping notes to each other. Kiku noticed this yet said nothing about it, trying to get a read on the aura around the twins with the hair curls. There was a dark satisfaction to the pair, something almost evil which was far from strange with the northern half.

The time past fairly quickly enough and soon it the meeting was concluded, the first people to leave were the Vargas brothers, causing everyone to look over at them as their hands pushed against the table to stand, at the same time as if rehearsed.

"Italy?" Ludwig called out, looking curiously over at his friend. "Vhere are you going?"

Feliciano smiled his innocent grin, eyes still seemingly closed. "Veh~ Doitsu, I'm just heading home with fratello this evening. We're going to have pasta." He hoped that it would a good enough reason.

Ludwig nodded. "Okay, Italy. Don't hurt yourself."

Feliciano nodded, smirking in his mind, before grabbing hold of Lovino's hand and leading him out of the doors before anyone else got out of their chairs. Slowly he shook out his head, hair moving from where he had painstakingly placed them, now making it look wild and untamed. Lovino watched his brother, running a hand through his own hair to try and copy the messiness, trying to dodge the curl on top of his head.

"So, where to?"

Feli smirked, loosening the tie on his neck and opening a button to separate the sides of the crisp white undershirt. "Well, fratello, we're going to wherever we are called," the normally carefree and childlike voice was now rougher and manly, as if promising pleasure to whoever heard it.

Lovino shivered at the long missed sound, licking his lips in anticipation. "Which is where?"

Feliciano rolled his eyes, reaching forward to place his forefinger and thumb of either side of his brother's jaw, smirking. "Such an impatient little gattino," playfully he shook his brother's head, hearing delicious little whimpers from the elder male. "Now, be a good little gattino and learn to respect il tuo padrone."

Lovi nodded, feeling the slight pressure being released from his jaw. "Si, si, padrone," he pleaded, trying to appease his little brother.

Feli chuckled, deep throatily, taking off the dark blue blazer like coat and slinging it over his shoulder while heading out of the world conference doors, leading into the open streets. His brother wasn't that far behind him.

* * *

Inside the conference room still, Kiku looked around at the nations still present. None of them seemed to notice how the Italian brothers were acting, although since no one else could sense the mood as well as he could it made sense.

England and America were still bickering, Germany sparking up conversation with Austria. Canada and Russia were speaking softly, a playful smile on the larger nation's lips. Spain was bring comforted by France, having almost cried the entire meeting at South Italy's disclaim of love for his 'big brother.'

Kiku really wanted to say what he was thinking, if anyone else noticed how strange Feliciano and Lovino were acting. It wasn't until a few seconds later did he realise that Heracles was watching him intently.

"Kon'nichiwa Greece-san."

Heracles nodded, tilting his head like a curious kitten. "Japan, what seems to be going on in your mind?" the Greek nation drawled.

"Just Italy-san and Romano-san."

Greece nodded slowly. "Did you feel something a bit off with them, too?"

Kiku blinked. "Ah, hai."

"How did they feel?"

"Very off, Greece-san. It all seemed normal, except they were sending off sadisutikkubaibu."

Once more, Heracles' head tilted, eyes shining in wonder over the new word.

Kiku flushed a soft pink. "Sadistic vibes," Heracles nodded, understanding now. The word sparked the interest of Ludwig, who excused himself from Roderich's presence, moving his way back to beside Japan.

"Vhat's going on here?" Ludwig raised a blonde eyebrow, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Nothing, Germany-san."

Heracles looked up at the Aryan male. "Germany, we were just talking about how strange Italy and his brother were behaving."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, I noticed it too, but I let it go to see vhat they vere doing."

"Hopefully it wasn't anything that could get them into trouble."

Ludwig laughed. "Italy? Trying to get into trouble? I highly doubt that vould happen."

* * *

Little did the countries know, that was exactly what Feliciano and Lovino were doing; getting into trouble. Or rather, stopping any more trouble from happening.

Feliciano reached into the holster for the 9mm berretta at his right side, Lovino reaching into his left for an identical silver pistol. The handguns were gifts from their grandfather the last time he had visited, their names carved beautifully on the sides.

"Ready fratello?" Feli asked, amber eyes shining with deviousness.

"Si Feli," the purred reply came from Lovi just before his foot connected with the door, slamming it open to the shocked faces of a small gang formed by a previous member of theirs.

"So, you thought you could run away, huh?" Lovi growled in anger, raising the silver 9mm out of the holster, eyes dancing in liquid fire.

"Poor, poor Donzel," Feli cooed playfully, licking across the side if his berretta with the tip of his tongue. "Should have never tried to conspire against the Vargas brothers."

The man named Donzel stood in shock, eyes wide at having been caught by his former employers.

"Did you really think we're stupid, bastardo?" Donzel shook his head, gulping, as Lovino aimed the barrel right at the human's forehead.

"We're sorry, signore, but we will no longer be needing your services." With those parting words, Lovi pulled the trigger, a single bullet piercing through Donzel's head.

Feli cackled gleefully, firing a few of his own shots at the left over men who soon followed their boss on the floor, streams of scarlet flowing from the single shot wounds.

Lovi purred at the carnage, feeling his blood heat up while looking over at his younger brother. "Feli~" his purr caressing Feli's ears with its sweet sound.

"Si, fratello?"

Feli, not even a second later, found his lips covered with his brothers. Their breaths mingling in a lustful haze caused by the adrenaline pumping its way through their veins, tongue twining with the Italian passion. Feliciano's arms swept around his older brothers' back, bringing him closer while he took control, feeling Lovino's fingers knotting within his auburn brown hair and teasing the curl that twitched at the side of his head.

Too soon for the nation's liking, they had to pull back for hurried pants of air, their almost matching eyes swirling with need and want for each other.

"Feli~" Lovi purred once more, gently curling a finger around his brother's curl. "Maybe we should continue at home, amore."

Feliciano smirked, squeezing Lovino's hips in answer, causing a little mewl to leave the elder. "Excellent idea, gattino."


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino headed into the meeting room the next day, feeling a little more uplifted from the nights activities with Feliciano, since the day before they resolved nothing like every other time. Feliciano was already in his seat beside Ludwig, humming to a tune playing in his mind, smiling innocently with this eyes obscured. A fresh wave of delight sparked through Lovino's body, licking his lips subtly.

"Veh~ Fratello, you're here!" Feli got out of his seat, moving over to give his older brother a bone crushing hug, causing the southern nation to yelp softly at the pain increased by the few rounds he was put through that night. Feli pulled back, looking worriedly at his brother. "Fratello, are you alright?"

Lovino nodded, blushing a soft shade of pink when his little brother dropped him. "S-Si, idiota."

Like yesterday, Feliciano thought over how his brother was forbidden to call him that and how severely he was going to punish his older brother.

Those thoughts caused his curls to twitch in excitement, Lovino catching sight of it and gulping inaudibly, many things running through his mind on what his sadistic little brother could make him do.

Soon enough all the countries were present and getting right into their conversations. France and England were butting heads, America adding his own little commentary. Russia was trying to convince China to 'become one' while also trying to avoid Belarus.

The Italy brothers were quiet, leaning together and whispering into each other's ears, catching Japan's attention. Kiku was curious as to what the brothers were up to; wondering what was so secret for the twins of Italy.

After half an hour of the constant bickering, Lovino stood up from his chair, slamming a hand down against the table. The loud sound caught everyone's attention as the offensive Italian started talking.

"Listen up, bella's and bastardo's. We aren't doing anything, so let's do nothing in a break, si?"

Many of the nations were shocked that a rather rational idea came from the elder brother, but nodded all in agreement.

"Veh~" interrupted Italy, smiling gently at everyone there. "We'll be right back; we need to make a call to Giorgio Napolitano." Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand, leading him through the doors and down the hallway into one of the many rooms there.

Feli, once pushing his brother through the doorway, locked the door so no one could come in an interrupt him and his brother. Then, with a slow and almost predatory grind, Feli turned around, shaking his hair out to become wild once more and losing the baby innocence he so carried around. With a devious lick of his lips, Lovino started to pant like he was feeling the warm summer heat.

"Oh, gattino," Feli said with his deeper voice, playfully stalking his brother against the wall. "You're being ever so naughty, calling me that name I forbade you from saying."

A gulp from the elder brother sent a tendril of fear and anticipation through his spine, a small flick of his tongue against his lips.

"Oh, fratello, you seem to be a little nervous." Lovino's heart started to beat faster, pounding against his chest while his hands splayed against the wall behind him. Feliciano moved closer until their noses touched, sweat breaths mingling, the heat from their bodies warming the room around them.

"Feli," Lovi breathed gently, trying to back his head away from the temptation of his brother's lips. "We shouldn't do this here, what if someone hears?"

Feli smirked, placing his hand over Lovino's lips, hushing him. "Don't worry, gattino. The door is locked and I'm sure there's something we could use to keep your precious little mouth shut."

"Like what?"

"Oh, fratello, you shall see." Feli then reached down, rubbing his palm into the front of his twins' black suit pants, a timid little moan coming from the abusive mouthed Italian.

Lovino shivered at the first contact, back arching slightly while trying to keep his hips still to not encourage the deviously minded Feliciano. It did little though since Feli was driven to try and please both him and his brother, to see his brother become a wanting little kitten. Soft whispers of Italian were flowing through Lovi's ears, little sentiments of love and adoration; some were even a little teasing and played with the elder nations mind.

Soon enough, with the mixture of friction against his member and the soft coo's, Lovino was hard against Feli's hand, bucking his hips for more sweet torture.

"Tell brother what you want, gattino," the younger brother half purred, half whispered, another shiver from the elder.

"Feli, I-I want you."

"Want me where, gattino?"

Lovino gave a whine as Feliciano moved back, smirking as he did. Lovi turned around so his chest was against the wall, hands shakily undoing the black leather belt from his waist, the suit pants falling to his ankles. Of course, the elder Italian didn't wear any underwear so his hole was exposed almost immediately. He leaned forward, sticking out his ass, one hand balling against the wall while the other was sliding down his side for his brother's leisure. Feli have a growl of pleasure upon seeing how wanting Lovino was already.

Lovino's back bowed at the growl assaulting his ears, cheeks flushing like a tomato. Slowly long, slender fingers glided across a wondrously tanned ass, towards the pinked hole. Feli stopped it after a moment's hesitation.

"You didn't prepare, did you?" Lovi shook his head, causing Feli to sigh. "Must I do everything for you, fratello?"

Feliciano raised the hand he held, pulling two fingers up and holding the rest down, placing the soft fingertips against his lips. Teasingly his tongue flickered out, sliding across the tips before suckling both digits into the warm concave of his mouth.

Lovi's faced brightened, crimson covering his cheeks, while trying not to moan at the wet canal. Soon enough the fingers were thickly coated his Feli's saliva and removed. "Continue, fratello."

Lovi nodded, gently pressing one slender finger to his little hole, moaning softly at the intrusion. Feli gave a lick of his lips, purring with contention as his older brother slowly started thrusting his fingers, causing the male to moan at the delicious friction.

"Faster," Feli commanded in which Lovi did so, the slender fingers making a fast paced rhythm. Feliciano tsked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not enough, gattino. You know what happens if you don't prepare yourself enough."

Lovino gulped, spreading his legs to open him up a little more, adding another finger into his hole. Another purr from the younger brother, a mewl from the elder.

"Mhm, fratello. You're getting all flushed." Feliciano's voice became even huskier, Italian accent becoming more pronounced.

At his words, Lovi's face became darker, redder around his cheek bones. After a few more strokes, Lovi had just about enough when he felt his brother's hand resting on his hips, hot breaths near his ear. "Lovi~" it was a soft tone, almost caring, but it was filled with the Italian passion that woman fawned over.

"S-Si, Feli?"

"You're nice and loose now. You can remove your sweet little fingers," Lovi did as his brother said, removing the long fingers from where they were once pumping. Feli undid the confines around his hips, briefs now pushed down a little to expose his hardened manhood, the slit already glistening with pre-cum from the erotic display.

Feliciano squeezed his brother's hip to the point where it would leave bruises, pushing forward slightly so the crown of his erect manhood only just probed the outer pink ring, gently rolling his hips to rub against the needy entrance.

Lovi gasped, hands balling against the wall as his eyes slid closed, bowing his back to push his succulently tanned ass out. During these moments Lovino was glad he was raised by Antonio, the personification of Spain helped give his charge an ass close to the Spaniards own, and Feliciano appreciated what his 'big brother' did for him, subconsciously.

The southern half of the nation let out a rather undignified whimper, shaking his hips to speed up his brother. Feli did just that, taking one thrust to fully sheath himself between the tight heat he was free to take. They both let out a pleasurable groan, relieved to finally give the other what they wanted. Even if it was a little pained for the southern.

Despite the slight pain, Feli started to thrust. Pulling back until only the head remained in before rolling back to be taken in fully. Lovino squirmed, trying to get comfortable around the size that continued to enter him before feeling a soft palm pressing into the back of his neck, holding him still.

"Lovi~ Bad idea to move while I'm trying to give you pleasure."

So, Lovi stayed still, not moving against his brother's rough thrusts, being held still and compliant. Soon the pain faded, replaced with the overwhelming sense of being filled to his contention, the glides of pleasure caused by the long, hard thrusts, each one set to a different pace and strength. Feli would often switch up his movements, going from long and drawn-out to speedy little thrusts of his rather slim yet muscular hips. Lovi's skin was starting to heat up, becoming sticky and warm, subtly rocking his hips to try to match his brother's crazed and splendid movements.

The coils inside both their lower stomachs soon started to tighten, wanting to burst in a sudden rush like a free falling damn. Feli was almost close to his release and wanted his brother to spill before him.

One hand slid down flushed tan skin, wrapping around his waist, fingers and hand wrapping around the erection and slowly pumping. Pre-cum was coated on his fingers almost immediately, making the strong and firm glides faster, easier.

"F-Feli~" Lovino moaned, his body twitching with the need for release. It was so close, almost in his reach. For once, Feliciano didn't stop, allowing his brother to reach the high he sought after. Barely even a moment later, Lovi came all over his brother's hand, some reaching the wall, dripping down onto the floor beneath.

Yet, even as the personification of south Italy was half slumped and could barely keep himself on his feet, his brother kept forcefully pounding into the now tightened hole, his own pleasure building until he could barely take any more and came inside his dearest fratello.

The room became silent, filled with their frantic pants and thundering heart beats, their dampened skin clinging to each other before Feli took a step back, removing himself from Lovino, righting his clothing.

"You better leave a little later, fratello; they might get suspicious if we both leave together." Lovi nodded at his brothers thought. So he waited as Feliciano sent a playful wink, combing his hair with his hand before heading out the door, quietly closing it so no one would notice.

Lovi leaned against the wall behind him, sliding onto the floor with his knees bent inwards, still trying to catch his breath. He was sore, but he always was when they fornicated together in moments like these. It just felt worse today due to last night's sexual attack, not that he had minded. It happened every time they went on a kill together; the adrenaline spreads like wildfire, coaxing their lust and need, until one of them snaps from the pressure that their kill has caused to build up.

In those times, when facing the targets with his brother, did Lovino ever feel close to Feliciano in an almost calm way. The second was when Lovi was being dominated by his younger brother, being forced against a wall or sexually teased to the point of insanity.

Even though they both knew it was wrong, they couldn't help it. It was a wonderful thing that they both loved, and only with each other.

In a huff of breath, Lovi got to his feet and straightened out his rumpled clothing, making sure he looked as perfect as he left the meeting room.

* * *

Feli, just outside the large door, paused to fix up his messy hair. In truth, he hated playing the fool but he did it to protect himself, to protect the business he ran with his beloved brother.

At the thought of Lovino, a grin spread across his face, stretching perfectly pink lips into a mischievous curl. Feliciano had always loved his fratello, in the deepest part of his heart, but it wasn't until the bombing of Rome in World War 2 did he realise how much his brother loved him in return.

He remembered the day clearly; the gleeful, sadistic look upon Alfred's face as he dropped the first few bombs onto his heart, his beautiful Rome, forcing him to the ground as the screams of his people flooded his ears and the buildings crumbled down to join the streets. The air whistled with each new weapon dropped, hitting around him, ripping holes into his bleeding heart. By the end, Feliciano was barely anything, feeling nothing but hate for the American country and pain caused by his hurt people. As the last bomb fell, two arms wrapped around Feliciano as he cried his sorrows, trying to soothe the hurt north. When Feli's eyes cleared, he saw his older brother with tears streaked down his face and a strange soft look in his eyes. There were more bombings during that ridiculous war, each one would bring a new wave of pain as he cried and screamed in the bed Lovino had placed him on. Not once, during the rest of the war, did Lovi leave his side, holding tightly onto Feliciano's hand and crying out with him.

Since that time, neither brother could live without being by the other and soon it changed from brotherly love to the most sinful of loves.

Feliciano shook his head free of the thoughts, placing the last strand of his auburn hair back into place, before pushing open the large door to the world meeting, all eyes turning on him as he smiled innocently, talking his seat once more.

"Veh~ Fratello will join us soon, si." The other countries nodded, taking it as a normal answer.

Feli leant back into his chair, hands folded in his lap as he watched the countries, his seemingly closed eyes locking onto Alfred as he spoke obnoxiously loud. He wanted revenge for the bombing, but he didn't want just America to suffer; England and Germany bombed him as well, though he couldn't hurt Germany as badly as he wanted to hurt the other two.

Slowly, as the countries fought and shouted with each other, a genius plan forged in the dark and devious mind of Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers could be heard inside, all in Italian, in the angry manor close to what Lovino would say. Yet, the personification to the southern part of Italy was standing right beside the north; their matching berretta's held in a comfortable grip by their sides while waiting outside the door.

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas were outside the head base of the Mafioso, the annual meeting of all their subordinates that were dispatched over Italy and the world. Punishments were met out here, rewards and new missions, suggestions as to what they could do to improve their workings.

"Ready, fratello?" Feli asked his brother, who gave a nod before they both raised a leg, the heels of the dress shoes connecting with the door to force both sides open.

A loud bang sounded in the now silent room, the doors hitting the walls opposite, each pair of eyes landing upon the leaders of the Italian mafia. A few eyes were familiar to the brothers, each belonging to either a grim smile or stoic face.

A rather tall female with blonde hair and blue eyes, a green headband in her hair, was looking right at the pair with a small yet worried smile. She was a sweet yet vicious member of the Mafioso, unsuspecting to the rest of the world.

Beside her was another female, a little smaller than the first, with dirtier blonde hair with blue mixed violet eyes. In her hair was a bow of white with a gleaming steel knife in her gloved hand, face stoic to show she was neither excited nor disappointed to be in the meeting room.

The first female nodded her head, she second shooting a soft glare. Feliciano blew them both a kiss, the Italian in him showing in front of two gorgeous women. But there just wasn't those two women, oh no, there was a third.

She was visibly younger with short blonde hair, a blue ribbon tied to the side, with an aqua green shade of eye colour. Her clothing was different from what she would normally wear, not cute but deadly. It was long sleeved, black and latex with shorts that reached mid-thigh, a small black gun holster hanging from between the cut off of the shorts and the beginning of the thigh high leather heeled boots.

Feli stopped at the girl, grabbing hold of her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Ciao, piccola signora."

The girl blushed softly, giggling before talking in a soft voice. "Hello, Mr Vargas."

Feli chuckled. "Please, Lili, you know to call me Feliciano."

Lili smiled, nodding. "Yes, Feliciano."

Lovino pulled Feli away, scowling before giving a tight smile to the females. They had things to do, missions to talk about and people to kill.

Feli pouted as he allowed his brother to pull him away, the men watching their bosses with curious interest. They acted childish most times, yet when it came to their kills and speaking in front of their subjects they were the most mature people anyone could meet. And all the Mafioso knew, more than very well, how mature the brothers were.

Lovi and Feli turned around on the giant stage like structure in the front of the room, smirking in their dark ways.

"Veh~ Salve, miei amici," Feli started, eyes set in their open look with a playful smirk flittering across his lips. "It seems we're all here, so let's get this started."

The whole hall fell silent, no one daring to say anything to anger their usually short tempered bosses. Not many people knew that Feliciano actually had a smaller temperament than his ill-tempered older brother who bad mouthed people at any chance he could get; it was a well-kept secret however.

"Now," Lovino took over, carelessly slinging his berretta over his shoulder in a semi-casual pose. "Listen up, bastardo's and signora's, you know the drills of these meetings. Mission statements start, followed by world updates until we get to the punishments and new positions, if there are any." Lovi inclined his head at the stoic woman, signalling her to join them upon stage.

She skilfully threw her knife, the blade gleaming in the hanging lights above their heads, catching the handle, repeating the action until she was beside the brother's. Her eyes, a blue/violet haze, stared out into the crowd of deadly mafiya who all flinched under the contact of the terrifying gaze.

"The mission through the Russian borders are exceeding, closer we draw into the precious heart, Moscow. And we must capture it at all costs, failure is no option." Her accent was Russian tinted, eyes becoming liquid blue fire, her own personal goal in sights, going slightly insane. Her hands curled around the knife, gently cutting into her palm and causing drops of crimson to fall onto the floor beneath her.

She never flinched yet many others around her did. The woman with the green headband sighed, signalling for her sister to join her from the stage. The younger did, shaking and scarily giggling like a crazed fangirl, right into her sister's arms where she was bandaged securely.

Lovi rolled his eyes, signalling for the next person to join them up on stage. This happened a lot more times before the youngest woman in the building joined the mafia brother's. She strutted up to them, heeled boots making slightly terrifying clicks, before she turned to face her colleague's with a sweet smile.

"Hello," she gave a little finger wave, giggling. "Switzerland is still neutral, so we can't get over into the border, even with our hidden tactics; big brother is starting to suspect something. I propose moving away from the border, to not traffic through. "

Feliciano nodded , opening his mouth about to agree before having Lovino slap his hand over his mouth.

"No. We're passing through there. You know the passes, you'll lead through the Switzerland borders into your home country, Liechtenstein."

Lili nodded, easily accepting her boss's orders. Lovino received a glare from his brother, shyly removing his hand from Feliciano's mouth and lowering his head. Feli sighed, gently patting his brother's head like a puppy, saying how 'Lovi only does things when he knows it's right.'

Yet again, the meeting continued on until it got to the main point, the reason Feliciano was excited about this.

When the last person was told, by Lovino, of his new mission, Feliciano cleared his throat which instantly gained the whole room's attention.

"Veh~ Now, I have a plan which I think will be very fun for everyone to participate in…" he dragged off for a moment, amber eyes gaining a dark and sadistic hue while a smirk came across his face. "Mafioso, nations… We're going to steal the other countries."

The others looked on shock, wondering why the malicious plot registered into their leaders mind.

"F-Feli?" Lovino asked, just as shocked as the others in attendance.

"Si, Lovi?"

"Why?" It was a simple statement but everyone became transfixed with the answer.

A deadly fire started burning in Feli's eyes, flames dancing around dangerously in the liquid amber of his eyes.

"Because they once hurt us, Lovi, so they should suffer as badly as us. We are, after all, the Italian Mafia."


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the meeting for the mafia, another world conference was being held yet this time it was in the Italian country at the heart of Rome. The brothers, as the hosts, had to get up early to prepare the conference room for their guests along with helping out the beautiful people with food and drinks catering for each guest. One girl, who was secretly hired by Feli and Lovi from the mafia, walked around gracefully with a tray full of wine glasses filled with rich red wine for each member to enjoy. Not that any other nation would admit but, the others always loved coming over to Rome since it was filled with tasteful food and wonderful drinks that none of the others (not even Francis) could create and serve up as alluring as the Vargas twins.

One by one, each nation entered to take a seat at their allocated places but not before taking a glass of wine to keep them relaxed. It was never a stressful meeting when in the laid back Italy with its courteous hosts and range of wonderful dishes.

When each guest had their seat, smiling gently as sipping the red, the Italian brothers got to their feet, one with a wide-open smile while the other was scowling.

"Buongiorno," Feli started off, placing his hands together and smiling widely. "I hope you are all relaxed and enjoying your time. It's time to start the meeting and mio fratello will start by calling upon those who have worries."

Almost straight away, a hand went right up from next to Japan.

Lovino crossed his arms across his chest, glaring softly. "Si, Vash?"

The blonde man stood, the wine glass still mostly full on the table. "There is someone travelling goods through my boarders and into Liechtenstein. She should not be burdened with anything like this along her lines. I would like to know who is doing this and to put a stop to it."

Feliciano's curl bobbed in annoyance while chuckling mentally. "Si, of course you should find out. Had anyone ordered the transporting of trade through Switzerland, illegally, into Liechtenstein?"

No nation spoke up, but the Italian knew that no one would. They had hid their plan well and knew that no one (not even the super smart countries) would be able to figure out who was behind it. Feli supressed a smirk from the ignorance of those around him.

"Well, it seems like no one has given that order Vash. Maybe you're just imagining it," Lovi sneered, glaring at everyone before the sound of a ringing cell phone filled the room. Feli turned to Lovino, a little peeved that only his brother could see.

"Veh~ Lovi, you sound go check that call." Lovi nodded, trying his best to keep up his appearance as he fished out the phone, holding it to his ear and walking away from the side door connecting to the room.

The last thing the other nations heard from Lovi was a mumbled, "This better be important, belle."

Antonio looked over at Feli, raising an eyebrow. "Does Lovi have a girl of his own?"

Feli giggled, smiling playfully. "Possibly…" The whole room turned quiet, trying to hear into the other room.

"Belle, stop speaking please… No, I don't think coming here would be a good idea…" his voice seemed to soften. "Fine, si, you can visit. Top floor, room four." A soft chuckle then, "Ti amo, belle." The audible sound of the cell phone closing before the door was ripped open, revealing a slightly smiling Lovino before his face turned into a scowl once more. "What? Fuck off, bastard's."

Feli giggled once more. "Is Divina coming for a visit, fratello?"

Lovi growled. "Si, idiota. Divina is coming to visit us."

"Veh~ Now?" Lovi nodded in confirmation.

At that moment, the large doors were kicked in, revealing a girl that looked a little like the Italian brothers, a small little hazel curl bobbing at the edge behind her left ear as the rest of her hair was hanging loosely down her back. Her skin was a 'perfect' tan colour with dark brown eyes, a small cherub nose and full red lips, wearing a short black skirt and red spaghetti straps with thigh high boots.

"Lovino~" she sung, smiling brightly while bounding forward and jumping into his arms, legs wrapping tightly around his waist, pouting softly. "Lovino, why wouldn't you allow me to visit you? Because you're working? I'm a nation, too!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You're an island, Divina, a part of a nation."

She whined, nuzzling her cheek against his neck. "Lovi~ You're not being fair to me, your little ragazza. Love me, Lovi."

Lovino smiled briefly, nuzzling her in return and kissing her forehead. "Fine, ragazza, I'll allow you to stay."

Divina squealed, kissing his cheek and nose as the other nation's watched in amazement, probably over the fact that someone other than Antonio could stand being around the grumpy man.

"Grazie, grazie, Lovi~" she bounded down from where she was wrapped around Lovino to take a seat beside the Englishman as he sipped at the wine. (That he was sure was not French.) Divina giggled once more, smiling brightly at the Britain as her eyes glanced across at Feli who winked.

Francis, who happened to be sitting on the other side by Divina, leant closer to the girl. "And who do we have here? What is such a beautiful cherié doing with someone so grumpy?"

Divina smiled, trying not to let her annoyance show. "Because, mio Lovi is actually really sweet while being cruel at the same time."

France rose a delicate blonde brow, chuckling in that throaty way. "Oh? I still don't see how anyone could love him."

Divina's smile turned sickeningly sweet, hinting at deadly thoughts. "Believe it, wine bastard. I don't see how anyone could bare to look at your ugly mug."

Both Francis' and Arthur's mouths hung open before the Englishman burst out in laughter, facing Divina.

"I think I like you a little more, madam. You sure do have excellent taste," he held out his gloved hand, waiting for Divina to clasp hold of his hand before giving a shake. "Madam, it's nice to make your acquaintance, the name is Arthur Kirkland, the country of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. May I get to know yours?"

Divina smiled normally, even though there was a cheeky glint in her eyes. A maid, the one hired, went around changing every countries glass of wine for another, each country taking sips to the leisure while chatting freely. Divina nodded at the girl, ever so slightly as she passed, letting go of her grip on Arthur's hand to allow him a sip of the wine, grinning as a rather large amount slid down the glass to disappear past the lips of the Englishman.

She lent in close, whispering. "My name is Divina Isabella Vargas, Isola del Giglio. But you can call me your warden."

For a split second, Arthur's eyes widened before sliding closed as unconsciousness washed over him. One by one, everyone attending fell into different states of unconsciousness yet the Italian's, along with Belarus, Ukraine and Liechtenstein. However there were two others, sitting near the back with soft looks upon their faces and innocent gazes. Both blonde, one eyes the colour of the clear sea, the other's a hazy violet with light blue tints.

"Only two," Feli said, shaking out his hair and pulling at his tie, smirking, voice deepening. "Divina, Yekaterina, you two take Arthur since they'll believe you were taken both with the 'interuders.' Natalya, you grab Alfred, don't you dare go for your brother!" His eyes sparked with fire, voice rising into a growl which made the room freeze.

The maid reappeared, smiling coyly at Feliciano and Lovino. "Did everything go according to plan, Signor's?"

Lovi nodded, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her close, settling the girl in his lap, kissing up and down her neck. "Perfectly, belle. You did your job wonderfully."

Feli growled once more, softly this time, as the maid giggled. "Lovi."

Lovino looked up, blushing faintly under his brother's hardened gaze. "Scusa, fratello. Forgive me?"

"Maybe, if you get that bitch off your lap and help Natalya with Alfred."

Lovi nodded, pushing the girl from him to help, lifting up the other side of the American and dragging him out the room.

Feli made his way to the two sitting in the back, Lili skipping at his side with an innocent smile on her face.

"Where the hell were you two during the meeting?"

The younger blonde, with clear blue eyes, huffed while standing from his seat. "It's not my fault that Jerk England kept me back in his home. I tried to get out, Feliciano! I really did."

Feli nodded at the boy, patting his head. "It's fine, Peter. Your brother is a complete ass," he then turned his gaze upon the other as the blonde pulled out a cup and bottle of vodka, pouring a large amount before downing it in a single go. "And what about you? What's your excuse?"

The blonde smirked, gaze meeting the Italian while pouring another cup and taking another drink. "Līgo Diena, can't help a public holiday."

Just as the blonde was about to pour a third cup, Feliciano swiped the clear glass vodka bottle away, receiving a snarl from the blonde.

"We've got work to do," was all Feli said as he turned to leave, picking up a wine glass filled with fresh wine.

The blonde's followed, picking up their untouched glasses, the others still in the room following the same. Feliciano smirked, raising the glass in the air while fixing his hair. "Long live the Mafioso," he said clearly, taking a sip as the others did the same.

In no time at all, those in the room slumped as unconsciousness overtook them, a veil of black clouding their vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazily, vision started to return to the previously slumbering nation. Slowly his mind registered the numbness of his arms, the way his head would fall to the side, the coolness of his metal frames knocking against the bridge of his nose whenever he had the energy to lift his head. Once more his eyes closed, drowsiness swooping like a bird of prey, as barely any sounds registered into his dreamlike state of mind.

What seemed like only seconds to the nation but could have been hours, a loud earthshaking bang echoed around the silent room. It seemed to shake the walls, vibrating straight into the nation's still body, causing his mind to wake fully, his eyes flashing open to take stock of what was around him.

The first thing he saw was the slumbering body of Arthur Kirkland, scraggy blonde hair on full show as his head stayed slumped forward. His wrists were manacled to the wall, leaving him hanging, yet his feet were placed straight against a board of thick wood as if to give him a bit of comfort. The personification of Great Britain looked so vulnerable, dressed in what he could call 'un-gentlemanly fashion' with only his white dress shirt and black trousers. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, the nation would have laughed at the misfortune Arthur was in.

Thanks to years of wars and battles, his eyes could scan the area in full detail despite the little use of light except for a lone black tinted window. He would have looked at everything if it weren't for the footsteps rhythmically pounding down stone steps. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in from his nose, coming up with mental statistics which many countries thought him incapable of doing.

_Two sets of steps, four feet in total. Rather light, possibly female, yet the shoes are thickly souled. Size ten, male wear, ruling out females. Breathing is calm and even, no new prisoners. _

Slowly those steps came to a stop, not too far from where he was hanging himself. Something cold, smooth, a little exciting, tapped under his chin as a darker, deeper voice of one he knew rang in his ears.

"I know you're awake, little pet," a chuckle as his chin was tipped a little rougher. "No need to hide yourself from me. It's not like we're going to do anything to you."

Reluctantly his eyes opened, taking in the sights of the two tanned men in similar outfits. The first had a half opened, white button down shirt, black braces going over his shoulders that connected to shiny leather shorts that only reached mid-thigh but not a lot was skin showed there though due to the thigh-high leather boots. The boots had little heels on them, lacing all the way up the front. Travelling his eyes a bit further up, the nation saw gloves covering the man's hands (leather, like the rest of his outfit) and a military style hat placed upon his head.

The second wore an open jacket that reminded him of something Gerard Way from _My Chemical Romance _wore in the video clip for 'Welcome To The Black Parade.' There was no shirt underneath but a thin strap led from the small collar down and around his waist, like a belt, before meeting with the thick leather pants, accentuated with black cowboy style boots. Like the first one, he had matching gloves and military hat.

The first smiled ruefully, obviously the one who was speaking before. "There we go, pet. Your eyes are a rather vivid shade of blu, no?"

The second scowled. "Maybe we should take it and start a collection."

A shake of the head from the first. "No. We don't do that, Lovi."

The nation blinked, staring at the Lovino as his full features came into focus. The distinctive curl on top of his head bobbing under the hat, a fire sparking in the harsh hazel eyes. Beside him was his brother, the curl to the side with his caramel eyes that seemed to be laced with chocolate, skin the same kind of tan that the other had but the normal happy-go-lucky smile was replaced with a sadistic smirk.

"What… What are you going to do?" It was the first words out of the man's mouth, twinged with a Texan accent.

"Oh, that's easy to answer. We would like retribution over the Second World War Easy, no?" Feli smirked, voice getting rougher with each word.

For the first time in his memory, Alfred F. Jones was truly scared of another country. Sure, he was frightened by what Russia and Germany had done, by the horrors of what Japan caused his people to do to many people, but he had never truly been scared of a fellow country the way he was now. But, more so, it wasn't himself that he was scared for rather; he was scared for Arthur. Alfred, if given the chance, would take Arthur away from here, taking the punishments the Italian brothers were undoubtedly going to give just to himself. This act was more than just trying to prove he can be a hero, Alfred loved Arthur will all his heart since the man helped him to grow into the nation he is today.

A clicking of fingers broke the American from his inner thoughts, the impatient scowl of Feliciano coming into view.

_Wait, Feli having a scowl? _He cast a look over at Lovino, who was smiling in sadistic glee. _And Lovino having a smile? What the hell is going on?_

"Alfred, pay attention, you blubbering idiot. You'll need it." Feli commented, taking a few steps away from the American, heading towards the Englishman. "I've done quite a lot of research on you, Alfred, and I know your weakness."

The American smirked at this, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Really, Feliciano? A hero never shows signs of weakness, nor does he have any!" That was a lie, and everyone in that room knew it.

Lovino tsked, shaking his head, mumbling away in Italian, causing his brother to look over at him, replying in their home tongue. A few more steps were taken in the Englishman's direction causing the American to worry slightly, yet he tried his hardest not to show. Alfred was pretty sure it was working, but the Italian's had learnt to read bodies, expressions from the best. Feliciano, upon moving to right beside Arthur, reached out a hand to run it the length of the Arthur's left leg, earning the softest of grunts from the slowly awakening man.

"You see, bastard," Lovi said, glaring at his brother's hand as it glided against the clothed leg. "We're Italian, meaning we hail from the Roman Empire. He was, and forever will be, the greatest power the world has and ever will know. Now, he's still around though many idiots would disagree over that fact and he teaches us many things. One of those things is knowing how to detect people's emotions and find out information."

Feli smirked at Alfred, hand slowly stalking further up. "And we happen to study you a lot in the past week, America. Your one weakness, the one thing you try to protect with all your might, is Arthur Kirkland, England."

Alfred let out a snarl as Feliciano's hand gently cupped the slumbering nation's crotch. "Leave him the fuck alone!"

Lovino smirked. "Our point has been proven."

His brother nodded. "Si, it had, fratello. Now, I guess the only question would be; what are we going to do to both of you?"

Alfred shut up, looking straight at the twins with their semi-evil smirks. No answers were really given from their baby-doll faces, except that lots of pain would be involved.

"Shall we start, fratello?" Lovi asked, licking his lips in anticipation, eyes alight with excitement.

Feliciano glided his eyes over Alfred's body, leisurely conjuring up images of what they could start with and what they could ultimately do. A swift nod was given, fingers going to a small square box that Alfred hadn't notice him holding, thumb pressing down on the big red button to lower Alfred down so his feet (along with the wooden slate underneath) were touching the ground.

Lovi took a step forward, running his hand across the American's covered chest, smirking as the tips of his fingers unhooked the plain buttons to expose the rather toned chest. "What pretty skin," he murmured to himself, although it caused Alfred to flinch.

Smooth, cold leather left his skin to pucker under their touch, little pinches that would leave bruises in the next couple of days.

"Lovi, if you're going to do that you may as well do it to me," Feli scowled, eyes glaring at the contact between his brother and prisoner.

Lovi pouted but moved a few steps back, off to the side to somewhere which Alfred could not see. He tried to crane his neck but it proved to be of no use when the sound of wheels came to his ears, Lovino returning with movable drawers. The red plastic draws stood out from the dark grey and black interior, so much so that Alfred could not look away from them as the Italian's hands opened the drawers, ruffling through mounds of what sounded like metal. A second later two twistable clamps appeared, all metal and somewhat terrifying. Alfred had to try not to wince at their sight, thinking about where exactly they could go, as one of his captors stepped forward, loosening the clamps.

"Now, Alfred, we're going to ask some questions and you're going to answer them in truth."

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me?"

A deadly smirk came across the lips, one clamp gently being placed against his right nipple, a yelp coming from Alfred's lips when the cold seeped through his warm skin.

"You'll be put through the worst pain imaginable, and then some." Feliciano said, gloved hand encasing Arthur's thigh, a glare coming from the American.

"You can try, but I'm not telling you anything," his voice sounded strong, confident, but his eyes –flickering a vulnerable sea blue –gave away his fright.

With a tsk, Feliciano muttered something in Italian to his brother, words that did not sound friendly, just before a tightening pinch caused sensations to flow through his anxious body. Lovino had tightened the clamp, by only a single turn, a slightly sadistic smirk on his face. A yelp escaped from the American, whose head rolled to the side as the pinch locked his body.

"How about now, Alfred?"

A small whimper before the blonde's head shook. "I handled worse during the second world war," he hissed, mind flashing with the hideous torture Kiku had inflicted upon him along with his adventures as the super-solider.

Another tsk, the younger twin shaking his head in disappointment, another twist to the clamp, a small cry coming from the captured nation.

"Now, Alfred, are you ready to answer a simple question?"

The blue eyes met melted caramel, a blue blazing inferno crossing with the normally innocent looking gaze, a rough shake to the head. A small nod before the clamp was twisted once more, going for a third time, a slight strain on the ivory-pink skin.

It continued on like this, no question being answered, no relief for the already strained nation, barely managing to hold in his cries as his head slumped forward, trying to make sure Arthur didn't see any of this. The twins were getting restless, annoyed that they hadn't gotten the answers they wanted and growing impatient. Finally, Feliciano reached within his boot, pulling out a small grey revolver, aiming it towards the American's direction. Alfred showed no movement, not lifting his head to even look at the barrel.

"Alfred, you really should have just given in," the younger Italian said, having a staged look of solemn on his face, pulling back the hammer while the blonde's head lifted up.

His gaze was now hardened, as if resolved, a steady stream of silent tears gliding down his cheeks.

"Never. I will not give over to you, Feliciano." His eyes quickly flickered over to the seemingly still unconscious form of Arthur, gaze softening as more tears fell.

Lovino caught the look, holding a hand up to stop Feliciano from squeezing the trigger.

"You love him, don't you?"

Alfred looked over, shocked that the eldest brother was the one to voice his internal thoughts. "What's it to you? Nothing, that's what, you filthy Italian."

Lovino tsked, moving his hand back just as Arthur's head lifted, wide awake as he had been for a while now.

"A-Alfred," the Englishman's voice was hoarse with fright, catching sight of the revolver aimed right between the American's eyes.

But that wasn't all; the normally carefree face has blood dripping from various small cuts, one located just below his eyebrow, dripping crimson liquid down past his eyes. His lips were split, more blood to be seen, and a bruise was forming on his right cheek. _Red, white and blue… It doesn't stand for freedom in this case, America, _Arthur thought to himself dully.

Feliciano gave a rather sadistic cackle, smirking as his head tipped slightly to the side, voice unrecognizable by either of the blonde's. Alfred knew what it signalled, but he didn't want to believe it.

Alfred looked over, a sad smile on his face, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Good bye, Artie," he whispered.

In that second, three things happened. The first was that Arthur's eyes overflowed with stinging tears, shaking his head frantically as if trying to tell him not to give up. The second was Feliciano giving a quick squeeze of the trigger, a small silver bullet soaring through the space between the American and the Italian.

The third was the saddest of all.

Arthur, heart shattering into a thousand pieces at the sound of the gunpowder exploding, screamed with everything inside of him, screamed until his voice was hoarse even though it wasn't for long, screamed only one thing.

"Alfred!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hot tears continued down the Englishman's face long after the shot had been fired, obscuring his vision even though he desperately wanted to continue looking the Alfred, wanting to believe that he was alive and as oblivious as always. But Arthur knew, knew with everything in him, that he was not alive, not breathing, talking, and even making fun of his cooking. If Arthur knew that this was the end result after all those years, he never would have fought with the American but instead told him how much he loved him. How much he wanted him.

Feliciano tsked, lounging over the throne-like chair in the dungeon, looking over at the pathetic nation. "You shouldn't still be crying, Arthur. He's in a better place."

"After you fucking shot him, bastard," his voice was hoarse, speaking made his throat hurt.

"A technicality, but none the less, he's with the Ancients now."

The blonde lifted his head, glaring at the comfortable looking Italian. "You wanted revenge, right? Revenge from the bombings of Italy?"

Feliciano nodded. "Partially, but si."

"Then put a fucking bullet through my skull as well."

Feliciano sighed, shaking his head. "No, Arthur. We can't do that to you, not yet anyway."

"And why not?" The green eyes turned into another harsh glare.

"Because we want you, Arthur. Well, more like we need you to owe us."

"For what? Killing m- Alfred?"

Feliciano shook his head, getting up onto his feet and walking over until he want in front of the English nation, smiling somewhat innocently yet the blonde saw through the disguise and only scowled.

"Arthur, Arthur. For allowing you to live and not having the same fate as you could-be lover."

Arthur was not convinced, snarling with teeth on show like an agitated animal. Feliciano gave a roll of his eyes, the smile disappearing into a neutral look, curl bobbing slightly in annoyance.

"Fine. How about we strike a deal, then?"

"What makes you think I'll strike any deal with you, wanker?"

Feliciano sighed, placing a hand on his slim hip, running his free hand through his hair. "Because I can give you something you very desperately want."

Arthur was silent for a few moments, the Italian's words rifling through his half maddened mind. There was only one thing he desperately wanted and any chance to get it had been destroyed what seemed like years ago. However, Arthur decided to humour the captor.

"If I agreed, what would I have to do for you?"

Feliciano smirked, tongue flicking his lips. "Oh, nothing really. Just a few things we'll need you to collect upon. Every meeting, afterwards, you'll be called upon by either Lovino or myself to either perform a task or…" the smirk deepened. "Something else. The mafia can do great things, Arthur, along with some less than great things. If you're an ally, many paths can be opened and fixed. Including your current economic crisis."

Arthur's eyes flashed wide, pale skin becoming sickly. "H-How do you know about that? No one knows about that."

"We have ways. Mafia, remember?"

A few moments of silence hung between the captive and captor, the air feeling thick with both tension and thought. It took a few moments before Arthur sighed, hanging his head, not meeting Feliciano's triumphant eyes.

"Fine. I'll join. I'll be your little lackey but I doubt you can give me what I want in return."

Feliciano just continued to smirk, reaching up to his hat and removing a simple steel key, unlocking the restraints holding the English nation to the wall.

"Never doubt the mafia, Arthur. Great things can happen when you join. Just don't betray us, you'll surely regret it."

"I am already."

Lovino, having changed from the outfit he wore down in the dungeon, was in the kitchen watching the pomarola sauce boil over the stove while humming a soft tune. His hips swayed with the melody, eyes half closed in relaxation. It was rare for a moment like this, a moment without jobs hanging over his head or his brother teasing him for sex. Peace wasn't really a word that Lovino knew, not since he was just a child constantly under Antonio's watch and even then it was hard to relax the way he was now.

All good things must come to an end, however.

The door leading down to the dungeon was creaking open, warning Lovino of the presence of his brother.

"Fratello? You're not meant to leave that eyebrow bastard by himself."

"He's not, Lovi. He's decided to join us," the rather deep voice was music sent to Lovino's ears, a shiver going down his spine.

"Oh? Is he now?"

Lovino felt thin arms wind around his waist, a head nuzzling into his neck from behind. Slightly, he leaned back into the embrace, smiling as he stirred with the wooden spoon.

"Si. And you're going to show him the ropes."

A cough interrupted the pair, both looking over their shoulders to the blonde man.

"I know how to kill someone, Feliciano, I'm not daft."

Lovino rolled his eyes, pulling away from Feliciano's hold and pointing the spoon in Arthur's direction. "Not the way we do it. And, besides, it's not just killing people. There are debts, weaponry transport, missions, family things, stealth. As much offense as this is; you're not exactly the most stealthy of beings."

Arthur glared, feeling his pride being hurt but he had to remind himself that they weren't the scared beings he's previously known. They could easily blow his head in, like they did with Alfred.

"So, how does this training begin?"

Feliciano sighed, leaning back on the bench beside the stove, turning down the heat for the pomarola. "The training starts right this second, actually."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how is it starting now, may I ask?"

"A quick game of hide and go kill."

Before Arthur could ask what the 'game' is, Lovino turned back to the sauce, stirring while talking.

"It's like that game children play, hide and seek. Only, you'll be given a gun with blanks. You'll have to sneak through the property of our home, trying to find both of us at least twice. You'll need to seek us out, being as stealthy as you can possibly manage. We'll also have a gun on hand, with blanks, and everyone is fitted with a bulletproof vest so no harm can be done while training."

"Well, that seemed to cover every question."

Feliciano chuckled, nodding. "Si. Lovi is very precise when it comes to our work," he reached over, two fingers grabbing hold of Lovi's chin and turning his head towards himself. "Isn't that right, Lovi?"

Lovino's cheeks flushed slightly, trying to hid his pink cheek from both men in the room. "Ah… S-Si, Feli."

Feliciano let go of Lovino, smiling at Arthur and inclining his head towards the dining table in the corner of the kitchen. "Take a seat, Arthur. We won't start until after lunch. You must be hungry after hanging there for a night. I know I would be."

"I hope you like penne with pomarola."

Arthur took a seat, elbows off the table like he was taught. "Not to be rude, but I've never had much pasta besides the simple bolognese."

Both brothers looked over at the Englishman, eyes wide with disbelief and incredibility. It was a shock to them that their favourite dish was not as widespread to other nations. Feliciano gave his brother a rather stern look before Lovino got steadily cooking the penne pomarola for all three of them to enjoy. Arthur looked a little awkward while waiting for the eldest brother to finish, fiddling with his rather thin fingers while trying to think of ways that wouldn't put him on the brothers 'to-kill' list.

"So, may I ask, what did you do with Alfred's body?" He was curious, after all.

Lovino, while turning off the flame and grabbing three large porcelain bowls, answered the question. "It's being kept for purposes that you're not allowed to know. Maybe, given time and trust, you could one day learn of our secrets. As for now," the bowls had been filled with penne, Lovino skilfully drizzling the pomarola over the finely cooked pasta. "Eat." The bowl was passed to Feliciano who slid it across the table to Arthur before taking his own.

All three sat down to eat, the Italian brothers quickly digging into their most beloved food while the Englishman carefully pushed around the pasta.

"There's no… blood in this, is there?"

Feliciano chuckled, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Why, I didn't think anyone would call us upon it. Congratulations, Arthur."

The green eyes got wide, looking down at the bowl in horror, thinking over who could possibly be in his food. The thought actually made him sick, much more than other nations when they tried his own cooking.

After a few moments of silence, the brothers laughed loudly, grinning like maniacs.

"What's so bloody funny?"

"As if we would put any type of bodily fluid or part in our food. Silly English, we're not bloodthirsty killers that the American movies make us out to be. We're very sophisticated crimes men, collecting debts and hunting those with a price on their heads. We do more, but that's all you need to know for now."

Arthur slumped slightly after hearing the words spoken from Feliciano, immediately forking some penne pomarola from the bowl to eat. Within that one forkful, Arthur blinked, the flavours of the sauce exciting his tastebuds and making him want more –which he did. In barely anytime the bowl was empty, all three happily slumped in their chairs with their stomachs full with penne pomarola.

"I've got to admit, Italians are marvellous cooks."

"And you bastards always thought the French were," Lovino commented with his eyes closed.

"They do make their food over the top, which is why they are known as great chiefs," Feliciano inquired, patting his full stomach, looking over at the time before sighing. _Damn, it's already this late._

Lovino caught on and sighed, picking up the bowls to gently place them within the sink before turning to face the others. "It's rather late, you're welcome to stay the night, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, moving from his seat. "Thank you, kindly."


	7. Not A Chapter, Sorry

**Hey everyone. So, I came up with a thought; you know how you all enjoy my stories? Well, I'm thinking about doing Livestream of me writing them for you all. **

**If you watch you'll see me working on; **_**I'll Love You For Eternity, In The Mind Of Rose Hathaway, and possibly, Crimini Del Peccato. **_

**There'll also be sneak peeks on prequels and sequels I'll do for **_**I'll Love You For Eternity **_**once the original story is finished. **

**You'll also be able to ask me questions and maybe offer a little help while I'm writing. **

**What do you all think of the idea? Like it, hate it? Give a little feed back, please.**


End file.
